Falling Stars Bring Angels
by Anime Angel Princess1
Summary: So people say when you believe with all your heart, your wish will come true. At the time, it seemed to be a horible lie to me. That is until I was pulled into the world I could only have dreamt to be in. I guess my wish was postponed until my 18th birthday.


**Hi everyone! This is my first ever story on so please don't be too harsh in your comments on my work. I know I'm not that good of a writer. As everyone could see, this will be mainly a Naruto story, but in some point in the story I'm going to add in a little Okami magic!  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Okami belongs to Capcom & Clover Studios.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sleeping in my bed, I woke up around 2 am, which meant something was off in this house. From past experiences, these sudden awakenings were paranormal related. Seeing moving shadows in the dim light of the alarm clock, mysterious noises made that was impossible for the cats to create, and one time, a blue light flashing in the middle of the room. But this time the feeling was different from my normal paranormal senses. My back was aching like crazy. Whenever my back started to ache, that meant unseen eyes were watching me. This ache was turning more into searing pain.

Because of the pain, I looked around the room. Seeing nothing, I got up and put on my glasses. I could clearly see that both of my two cats were fast asleep. Looking out into the hallway, I could see that my brother's room had no light coming through the door, he was asleep. I grabbed my Kingdom Hearts Logo pendant and quietly made my way into the hall. The upstairs hallway had squeaky floor boards so I had to go slowly to avoid the right boards.

_THUMP!_

Such a loud thump caught me completely off guard, making me jump so hard I practically hurt my legs. Judging from where I was, the source of the sound had come downstairs in the living room. That kind of thump couldn't have come from our Shitzu, Sora. I began to run burglar scenarios in my head. Some realistic and some….. completely and utterly over fantasied. Quickly making my way back to my room, I grabbed my baseball bat (if you're wondering, the bat is only there for emergencies like burglary and such) and head to the top of the stairs. Having the stair's squeaky boards memorized, I quickly and quietly made my way it all the way down the stairs and stopped, with my back against the wall, next to the living room. Peering in a little, I didn't see anything that looked like someone… or the dog. Instead I found the TV on with static on the screen. 'Wth?' I casually walked into the living room and quickly checked behind all of the furniture for… I guess anything unusual or something that's not supposed to be out of place. I found nothing. I quickly checked the kitchen, hall bathroom, laundry room, garage, and my mom's room (very, very quietly). There was nothing misplaced, broken or missing, not even any sign of forced entry. What I didn't get was why anybody didn't hear that loud thump, it practically made the place vibrate. Seeing no signs of anything different, I went back to the living room to turn off the TV and then to the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water.

When I was about to put my foot on the first step of the stairs, the strangest thing happened for the second time that night. The sounds of interference on a TV could be heard loud and clear. I turn around to find the TV is on with interference happening. To be honest, I was half expecting it to do something like that, but not until morning. I approached the TV to get a better look at it. I knew it was old, but it wasn't THAT old to be doing this kind of stuff. Just when I was going to push the power button again, the TV suddenly reveals the picture of a show, it made me jump again. Was this thing trying to make me fully awake at 2 am! I look at the TV's screen and I instantly recognized the show playing and I couldn't believe it.

It was NARUTO!

There was something different about it though AND something off about the timing of its appearance. First off, it was nothing like the Naruto episodes I've watched (the third hokage was alive and it looks about the time before Naruto was born). And secondly, Naruto had been off-air for 2-3 years now!

Looking at the TV with surprise and confusion in my eyes, I watched the TV with all of my complete focus and concentration. Unaware of the eyes watching me from the front door. I kept watching, memorizing as much as my brain would take and then I spotted a weird shadow like thing when the show suddenly stopped on a forest scene. "Huh?" Suddenly the weird shadow started oozed out of the TV, and very swiftly, lunged at me. I quickly moved out of the way and ran towards the door, only to stop dead in my tracks when I spotted a silhouette of a human being standing in front of my only escape route. The only feature that stood out was the one visible eye, glowing a brilliant crimson red. 'N-no way... That's impossible...!' Distracted by the person in front of me, the shadow took that opportunity and grabbed me around my ankle. It suddenly jerked back, pulling me to the floor, and started pulling me towards the TV. I tried and tried to get a good grip on something. Lucky for me, a section of wall of the house was there for me to grab onto. The shadow began to pull harder and harder on my ankle. "What the hell is going on?" The person then walked over to me and kicked one of my hands off the wall. Struggling to hang on, I used what strength I had left to get a better grip on the wall. Then the person leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Happy birthday."

'That voice! He's...!' The person then stepped on my last hand and I was harshly pulled into towards the TV. 'That's right... Today's my 18th birthday...' Was all I had time to think before I was pulled into the TV. Then everything went black.

"Keisuke, slow down." One of the Leaf Anbu, preferably the leader, told the teammate that seemed to have a stronger pace. The one named Keisuke slowed down to the pace of the others, side by side with the leader. "Sorry." This squad of Anbu was returning from a mission in the late of night, traveling in the shadows with a full moon illuminating the forest. "Something's off here captain, I can feel it." "I can feel it too." The leader responded somewhat cautiously. The moonlight started to dim even though there was not a single cloud in the sky. At this the squad stopped and checked their surroundings. "Look up there!" One of the other members said loudly while pointing to the sky. A shooting star went soaring across the sky and crash into the earth. "That's near the village!" Keisuke immediately started jumping across the trees towards the crash site. "Keisuke wait!" The leader demanded while he and the rest of the team started pursuing their comrade.

Darkness, nothing but black. I felt myself waking up, but something definitely felt different. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at a beautiful night sky. 'Oh my… It's so beautiful… I've never seen so many stars in my life… And just look at that moon…' I thought for a brief moment before I switch back onto a subject that mattered. 'Where am I?' I looked around and saw nothing but trees. When I tried to sit up, I found that my body felt like lead. 'Why the hell is my body so heavy?' I lifted my arms up… and found myself staring at the arms of a baby. It took about maybe 5 seconds for me to register the situation. 'OHMYGOD! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A BABY!' I panicked like that for about a minute before I calmed myself down. 'Ok, so I'm now a baby, alone in a forest, in the middle of the night, with potential dangerous animals and/or crazed psychopaths…. I'M DEAD!' I started panicking again, but calmed myself in less than 30 seconds. 'Ok, maybe someone is nearby. I could try to call for help… or at least cry since I can't FUCKING speak! Ok here goes nothing…' I took in as much air as my lungs could get and started giving my loudest crying I could muster up. I could hear my echo as I cried.

Keisuke, being the quickest of his teammates, was at least a couple a feet away from his teammates when he heard the cry of an infant. He immediately stops and listens carefully. His teammates caught up to him within a minute. "Keisuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" The leader questioned him. "Shh~ Listen." Keisuke said quietly. They all fell silent and listened, after a few seconds an infant's cry could be heard again. "Is that a baby?" One of the unnamed Anbu asked. "Yeah, and it's coming from the area that shooting star fell. We need to hurry!" Keisuke said as he took off again at his fast pace. This time the others didn't question him, they knew that it wasn't going to work trying to change his mind now about his approach to the matter.

I cried for about another minutes before I could feel my voice crack and silence the only beacon of hope for me. A couple minutes passed other doing absolutely nothing, waiting for something to happen, the only sound I could hear now was my own stomach growling. 'I'm out in the middle of nowhere, cold and hungry, is this how I'm gonna die? Dying as a baby? On my 18th birthday? What did I do to deserve this~?' Genuine tears of mine started falling and I let out small wails. Minutes passed and I suddenly felt myself being picked up and held against something very warm. I stopped crying and looked up and saw one of those famous Leaf Anbu masks staring down at me. 'HOORAY! I'M SAVED!' I heard the wind pass near us; I turned and saw about three other Anbu looking at me. "So what are we going to do about her captain?" One of the three asked quietly, I'm guessing, to the taller one of the other two. "I guess we have no choice, we have to take her with us back to the village." Was the leader's final decision. With that they jump into the trees without warning, making me squeak. "It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of." Said the one carrying me. Saying things like that never made relax, but coming from him, it worked like a charm. My body relaxed after hearing his words and I began to grow more and more tired. Just before I zonked out into slumber land, I heard one of the Anbu guys mention the name of my personal heater. 'Keisuke, that's nice to know…'

I woke up inside a building, still being held by the one known as Keisuke. His presence is so comforting to me, it's like he has a warmth that no one else I knew ever had. I wanted to cling to it, but that was childish of me… well for my 18 year-old soul it would be… then again, I always had a bit childish side of me that no teenager my age should have. Anyway, back to the main topic, Keisuke was walking down a hallway, a very familiar one at that. 'Now where have I've seen this before…. that's right!' Before I could finish my thought, Keisuke spoke up to someone, that's when I realized we're in THE Hokage's office. Sitting at the desk was the 4th Hokage, the one and only Minato Namikaze. 'He's…! Then does that mean that I'm here near THAT time? No WAY, it's like a dream come true!' I began to space out again and then in a second brought back as Minato began to speak. "So this is the little star I've been told about." He said as he walked up to us. I took a quick glance out the window. Night time was still painted over the sky. "Yeah, but since we don't know what to do with her, what do you suggest Minato?" Keisuke said casually. 'I guess they're friends then.' I mentally noted. "Well there's an easy solution to that, **you'll** take care of her!" He said while giving off a toothy grin.  
"WHAT? You can't really mean it do you?"  
"Of course I do, you're the one who found her first, plus I think she's taking a shying to you." Minato casually stroked my golden hair with his finger. I hadn't noticed I had been gripping Keisuke's clothing like it was my only life-line. I definitely could feel my face heating up; this was something I would **NEVER **do, not even with my parents! I quickly let go, and to my bad luck, Minato saw this. "Awe, I think she's embarrassed!" He somewhat cooed. I swear, if I wasn't a baby right now, I would give him my best punch to the face! Then again he could easily stop it, so there's no point in trying. "Minato! There's no way I can take care of her, I don't know the first thing about babies!" Keisuke tried to object. "Come on Keisuke, we both know that's a lie." Minato retaliated. Silence fell onto the room until I started laughing at what it meant. They both smiled down at me.  
"Fine you win, but what about my duties as an Anbu?"  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it. But there's still one thing we need to do before we could head home."  
"What would that be?" Keisuke asked without a clue what Minato was getting at. "We need to give her a name of course!" Minato smiled again at his friend. Keisuke decided to put me on the desk while he and Minato began discussing names. I noticed some blank paper and a pencil next to me, so I did my best to roll over onto my belly without falling off the desk. I picked up the pencil and did my best to write out a name. Once I was done, I screamed to get their attention. They both came over to me, Keisuke picking me up and Minato looking at the paper I used with amazement on his face. "Is this what you want to be called?" Minato asked me. I shook my head yes, surprising them both. "S-she can understand what we're saying." Keisuke said to no one in particular. "Well then good luck then Keisuke." Minato said to his friend. "And good luck to you Crystal." He whispered to me.


End file.
